1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the transportation of elongated loads in passenger vehicles and, more particularly, to a seat-mounted rack assembly for transporting elongated loads in automobiles and other passenger vehicles.
2. Related Art
When the driver of an automobile or other passenger wants to carry an elongated object or load, such as a stack of lumber, he usually has to try to tie it onto the outside of the vehicle or carry it loosely within the vehicle where in can fly about and damage the vehicle or injure persons within it. While some cars have rooftop luggage racks, many do not, and most car racks are not designed to carry long objects such as lumber.